


Wavering

by d00nut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Crying, Hospitals, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, OT6, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00nut/pseuds/d00nut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael stays at home while the others go out to eat. Thieves break into their home, not expecting someone to still be there. They act drastically. The others are left in a panic to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavering

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing contest  
> This took me longer than I expected, I started this weeks ago!  
> 

“We’re going out for dinner, is that okay with you?”

“Eh, I’m not very hungry,” Michael replied as he rolled over to face Ryan, who was standing at the edge of the bed. Michael could hear the shuffling of the others in the living room as they got ready to leave.

Hearing his reply, Geoff popped his head in, “you sure, buddy? We’re going to Top Notch Burgers!” Michael scrunched his face up and pressed it into his pillow, “I think I’ll stay here and sleep.” Geoff nodded and vanished out the door.

Ryan nodded, “you sure do need rest with all the hours you’ve been putting in with editing and recording.” Hearing Geoff call his name, Ryan came forward and pressed a swift kiss to the younger man’s forehead. “We’ll bring you back something, yeah?”

He mumbled an agreement and snuggled up to his pillow, his eyes growing heavier with each passing minute. He heard Ryan huff out a laugh and shuffle out the door before hearing a much more excited shuffling of feet come into the room.

“Sleep tight, Michael my boi!” He growled when the brit ruffled his hair but easily forgave him when he felt the press of lips against his hair. He propped himself up as the others entered the room to say a hasty goodbye and when Jack left the room he flopped down onto the comforter. He sighed, content to have some extra sleep. He’d drained himself these last few days. He let himself relax and drift off.

He wakes up to a loud noise, a shuffling of feet and things being moved around. He frowns at the clock on the nightstand, it’s nearly an hour after the others left. It’s not even dark out yet! Why are they back so soon? Grumbling, he pulls himself out of the warmth of his bed and makes his way into the living room. He didn’t think they would get back this early. Maybe they hurried to get back to him-

He freezes at the door of the bedroom. Three strangers were in his house. A short, heavier one was at their entertainment center tossing their games into a garbage back. Another, taller one, was unplugging the TV from the wall and the last guy was-

“Oh shit!” Michael jumped out of his shock to see one of the men looking at him with a panicked expression, he turned and accusingly pointed to the robber at the TV. “You said no one would be home!” The bearded man squawked. Michael took a step back, air caught in his throat, feet frozen to the carpet. He didn’t know what to do, couldn’t think of something to do-

“Fucking grab him, dumbass!” The tall man pointed at him and the stranger closest to him paused before lunging for him. Michael jumped back and grabbed the bedroom door, slamming it shut. The man stopped the door in its tracks, halting it from completely closing. Michael pushed, but it would not budge. If only he could lock the door and get to his phone-!

His body recoiled against the door as it the guy on the other side collided with it. He locked his knees and pressed against the door with all of his strength. The goddamn carpet wasn’t helping him keep traction. He cursed, fear spiking through him. He stared at his phone from across the room and grit his teeth, making the decision. He didn’t have a password, he could get on it fast. He had Geoff on speed dial. He sucked in a gush of air and pushed off the door, hearing the man make a startled noise as he fell through and hit the floor. He snatched his phone and managed to swipe it unlocked. He recognized the bang that rang off after the pain exploding in his arm. He screamed and dropped his only hope, collapsing to the ground, hand wavering at his bicep, too afraid to touch it.

“There, that’s how you sedate someone,” Michael heard a laugh through the pounding in his ears coming up behind him and he curled in on himself, trying to get away from the stranger. Michael had a sudden thought that struck him cold. He might die here, in his bedroom. His blood staining the tan carpet that he helped Geoff and Jack pick out.

“Do you even know the meaning of sedate, asshole,” Michael grit out, unable to help himself. He regretted it when a boot struck him in the back, forcing the air out of his lungs. He choked and gasped, tears coming to his eyes from the pain. He watched them turn away and start arguing. Michael’s phone had fallen beside him when he fell; knowing that this was his last chance, the curly haired man grasped his phone and shoved it into his jeans pocket.

The heavier man came over and grabbed him by his shirt, hauling him up. For a moment, he scared that the man had seen him, but the man said nothing. If this was how he was going to go, he wasn’t going to let them go unscathed. ‘Fuck it,’ Michael thought as he jerked away with his good arm and grunted in pain as he grabbed the coffee mug sitting on the night stand and bashed both of their brain in with it. Catching them off guard, Michael took his chance and made a mad dash for the front door. He made it to the living room before a large mass collided with him and knocked him to the ground. He screamed as the pressure on his arm was sending white hot pain through his whole body, making his freeze up. He was rolled over onto his back and hands circled his neck. Michael’s hands immediately flew up to pry off the fingers around his throat, but the man’s grip wouldn’t break. Fear gripped his heart and the man pressed down on his throat, cutting off his airway. Desperation and the need for air hit him almost immediately. He snarled at the bearded man above him, who was looking down at him with such a threatening and dangerous look, that Michael wouldn’t ever forget. _If I’m getting out of this_.

Michael arched his back and struggled to get free but the man was significantly larger than him and all the jersey man could think was _he’s using both hands I’m going to die_. He was so dizzy he could barely focus on the man. As his vision was fading, he thought about smiles, tattoos and laughter. The hands let off as quickly as they grabbed him and he sucked in a breath and choked on it. He jolted his arm and could barely gasp at the flash of pain. As he lay there catching his breath, he went oblivious to the conversation above him. The pounding in his eyes was unbearable.

“What do we do with him? Why don’t we just leave him and take the stuff? They’re going to be back at any time!” The bearded one asked, gripping his arms and watching the bleeding man on the ground.

The tall one paused, “we’ll have to take him with us,” before his friends could argue he pushed on. “We can kill him and dump his body somewhere else, they’ll have more evidence if we leave his body here, we gotta take him out somewhere where it will take them a while to find him- give us some time to get outta dodge.”

The heavier one spoke up, “I didn’t sign up to kill someone man, if we get caught-” his eyes were wide with fear and regret.

“We won’t get caught if we fucking get him and the shit and go!” The rage in his voice made the others jump and the man on the ground gasp. He pulled duct tape out of his bag and tossed it the bearded man. “Tied him up, muffle him.” Said man, fumbled to catch it and looked between the tape and the man.

“W-were you expecting this?” He said incredulously, bringing the duct tape closer to him. The man shrugged, “you gotta be prepared for anything when you do this shit.” He then laughed, albeit poorly masking fear. Michael felt the pull of his hands together and he jerked his head up.

“No-” They grabbed him as he started kicking, punching him when they could. The fat one squeezed his wounded arm and he howled with pain. His muscles seized as the pain overtook him and a cry was ripped from his chest. The robbers took this chance and taped up his arms and secured his legs with tape after some more struggling, the leader pistol whipped Michael to halt his struggles. He clutched his head with his tied arms, the tape almost cutting off his circulation.

“Why?” He whispered when he found his voice. The tall one gave him a hard look before bring a piece of tape up to his face. “N- no no _please_ \- don’t-” a hand grabbed his hair and yanked, he struggled to move his face away, but with every movement, the hand threatened to rip his hair out. He stopped and let them tape his mouth. Once his mind fully cleared from the knock in the head, he realized he was shaking and crying. When he became aware of this, it increased. He wanted the others. Why were they taking so long? His head jerked back and to the side as a fist came into contact with him face. He grunted and huddled to himself as he felt blood ooze from his busted lip. He kept quiet.

“Get him up, c’mon.”

Michael shook his head frantically at the man's words. Let them take his shit- he didn’t care, he just wanted to see the others again- -he wanted to live, to not die over pettiness-

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Michael growled as one of the strangers spoke, how dare they say that. The two others grabbed him and dragged him across his front lawn, it was dark by now. How had his neighbors not heard? He hoped they seen them taking him and called the cops. His muffled screams went unheard though, as they opened the trunk of their car. Upon seeing the trunk he panicked. He could suffocate in there. He tried to kick at them but his legs were taped together and he hurt all over and he’s pretty sure he’s about to pass out from blood loss.

They get him in the trunk and shut the lid and minutes later the car starts. The complete darkness puts him over the edge and he nearly destroys his vocal cords trying to be heard so someone could save him. When his voice goes out he stops, sweating and breathing hard through his nose. He couldn’t help the whimpering noises coming from him because these things didn’t happen to people that often and rarely did people come out of these situations. He probably was never going to see his boyfriends again. What was the last thing I said to them? He thought about their reactions when they came home, the terror and panic the would feel. The hopelessness. It wouldn’t be too far off from what he’s feeling now. Besides the bullet in his arm. He wasn’t claustrophobic before, but he definitely is now. He can’t see in the darkness, but he can feel the suffocating closeness around him, the thin air, the-

He looks up to see something softly glowing above him and he sobs. He forgot about the trunk release lever. He lifts both of his arms, that are heavy and weak from blood loss, and yanks on the lever. He hopes that it’s too dark for them to see the trunk open. He lifts it up with his back and the wind bites at his arms and face. He looks down at the ever moving ground. He notices they must be going pretty fast and braces himself for the onslaught of pain before rolling, feet first, out of the trunk. There’s a split second where he’s in the air between the trunk and the road before he hits the asphalt. A sharp pain pierces through his leg and up his body before the rest of his body smacks onto the road and his head cracks against the ground. A choked cry is ripped from his lungs. Michael feels his body roll and until it meets cold, soft grass. He watches the distant, retreating lights as he loses consciousness.

 

\---

 

Geoff lets his head fall in his hands, trying and failing miserably to hide his tears. Michael’s gone, their home is in shambles.

But most importantly, _Michael’s missing_ _and the police believe it’s a kidnapping alongside the robbery_. They had previously thought that maybe he escaped the house and was too scared to come home. But the police found a roll of discarded duct tape on the lawn, as if the blood they found in their room wasn’t enough. They had police all in their house, taking pictures and looking for evidence, they kept giving them pitying glances.

They were terrified. Geoff didn’t like seeing Jack cry, or for Gavin to be dead silent, sitting on the couch unmoving, or for Ray to wander around the house as if Michael was somewhere hiding, if they’d missed a place- He felt a presence beside him and looked up to see Ryan and Jack. He tried to force a smile but he couldn’t get one to form. Jack had tear stains on his face and Ryan was pale and there was a tremor in his hands. Jack honest to God tried to smile and it made Geoff love him even more. Ryan reached out for his hand and, surprised by his public show of affection, latched onto his hand and almost crushed it. Ryan didn’t care and that’s why he loved him.

“Anything?” He whispered, his voice sounded so sad. He thought about Michael, bound up by duct tape, hurt and crying and- Geoff squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the heel of his free palm to his eyes.

Jack was silent for a moment, looking away from Geoff before speaking, “not that I know of. They said they’re on the look out, eyewitnesses saw a grey 2003 impala leaving our neighborhood at around 8:40.” He paused and sniffed. “Th- they’re looking at all the roads surrounding us for the car and- and for a body.” Ryan put his other hand on Jack’s forearm for a semblance of comfort. Geoff nodded and shivered.

“How are the lads?” Jack and Ryan shook their heads and he nodded.

“Ray’s gave up looking around the house for Michael and is sitting in the living room with Gavin, they haven’t been saying anything.” Geoff was about to say something else but a female officer approached them. They sat up straighter when they noticed the look on her face.

“We got a call in that they’ve found the perpetrators and all their evidence was in their car,” she paused and looked sad. “The trunk was empty, but there were blood stains-”

“Oh God,” Jack put his head in his hand and Ryan looked stricken. Geoff was about to be sick. He looked up and saw Ray and Gavin behind the officer, they looked at her with anticipation. Hopefully she had better news.

“-but!” The police woman announced and Geoff realized she looked hopeful. “The trunk was open when they were pulled over, which means that Mr. Jones pulled the release lever and escaped.” Geoff watched as Gavin’s shoulder’s slumped in relief. At least Michael wasn’t found dead. The officer gave them a soft smile. “We have officers on that road, searching the ditch lines and for anything else for a sign he was there.” She paused as they’re shoulder sagged with relief and their eyes grew bright and hopeful. “I must warn you, we have took note of the blood stains littering your floors and the ones in the trunk and you need to know he is most likely very injured and in need of hospital care. He’s most likely suffering from blood loss.”

“I’d take a hurt Michael over dead Michael any day.” Ray said honestly, and Geoff was with him. Knowing that Michael could be alive was bettering than thinking he was dead 10 minutes ago. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to beat the shit out of whoever did this.”

“Just stay here and keep calm, we’ll get back to you if we hear anything,” the police woman told them with gentle concern on her face. While Geoff appreciated the concern, he didn’t want to sit here and wait he wanted to be useful. He sighed and stood up, “actually, I’d like to help with the search, I’m better in my car looking for him than sitting here with my thumbs up my ass.” The heard the others stand and agree with him. They had taken the officer by surprise, but she had nodded after a moment. As they all piled in their van, another officer came running out. Geoff felt anger bubble up at being held up but it went away when he saw the urgency on their face. He rolled down the passenger window to let the man talk to them.

“Sir, does Mr. Jones have a phone?” The man must’ve saw Ryan’s puzzled expression because he went on. “We did not find a cell phone here or in the trunk of the criminals’ car, so if he does, he could have it with him.”

Jack had his phone out before the rest of them could react.

 

\---

 

Michael woke up to pain. Pain everywhere. Fuck. He gingerly opened his eyes and he froze. He sucked in a sharp breath and realized he wasn’t at home. He was laying in a cold, grassy ditch and when he racked his memory for an explanation, he couldn’t find one. He was disoriented and in pain and lost. He distantly realized something bad had happened to him. Had he been kidnapped? There could be no other reason that he was laying in a ditch at night, hurting all over. His nose tickled as grass brushed against it. He shoved his hands underneath him and pushed up, realizing too late that his arms were restrained. He immediately collapsed face first into the grass as his right arm exploded in white hot pain, his vision blurred and all he saw was a mesh of greens. He tried to whine through his teeth, but his mouth was covered. He furrowed his brow and shivered. His thoughts came to a halt as searing agony in his head caused him to squeeze his eyes shut.

He was very cold, he was sticky with sweat and something else. He tasted copper and a bad feeling settled in his stomach. He needed to move.

He lifted up on his uninjured arm, keeping his right arm limp. It was difficult as his restraints stopped him from moving much. The Jersey boy shoved his tied legs underneath him, intense pain surged through his leg. His balance wavered and he was forced to lean on his wounded arm. His muscles and stomach screamed in protest but he felt an urgency in him that kept him going. His brain wasn’t functioning right- _there was something wrong with him_.

He tensed as pain and nausea washed over him in waves. He pressed his palms to the ground and pushed up until he was in a sitting position, being mindful of his leg. His vision faded in and out at the drastic shift. Michael looked at the tape that was restricting his arms until the nausea and dizziness subsided. He reached up and wiped some sweat from his forehead and came away with blood. With shaking hands, he reached up again and felt a gash on his forehead and the sharp pain on the back of his head probably meant he had another head wound. It hurt more than his forehead wound. His arm had previously hurt the worst, but he couldn’t feel it much anymore. Michael felt so weak. He couldn’t move with his feet taped together like this- or with his broken leg, for that matter. He was going to have to sit here and wait.

At this realization, he felt his body grow cold, the panic started in his chest and burned him. His shaking increased with his growing panic and he felt and scream bubble in his chest. When he released it, it was muffled by the tape covering his mouth. His lungs jerked and his throat closed. He was unable to get enough air in his lungs. His keen was stuck in his throat and he felt tears stream down his face. He pulled at the tape wrapped around his face until it slipped down his face and he took in large breaths of air. When the pain of his injuries rose, he forced himself to lay still and slow his breathing. The guys will find him, they had to of gotten home by now and had called the cops. By the time he calmed down, Michael’s lungs were burning and he had broke out into a cold sweat. Michael didn’t move for a while. He was laying with half of his body on the road when he felt something in his pocket vibrate. A memory sprang to his mind and he shoved his hands into his pocket to retrieve his phone. It had a small crack in the corner but otherwise looked fine, he could see the words on the screen perfectly. _Jack Pattillo calling_. With shaking hands, he pressed answer and held the phone to his ear.

“ _Michael?_ ”

 

\---

 

Jack nearly cried with joy when he heard the pickup. He swallowed and looked up at the others, who were looking at him with bated breath. He licked his lips and spoke almost hesitantly into the phone.

“Michael?” There was silence and he felt his heart beat pounding in his ears. There was a tremor in his hands. He grabbed for Gavin’s hand and the Brit held on for dear life. His heart rate picked up when he heard a sob on the other end and in the corner of his eye he saw Ray stiffen.

“ _Jack...is that you?_ ” He heard the man cry and he knew the others heard by their panicked expressions.

“Michael, Mi- shhh are you okay? Where are you?” Jack tried to sound calm for his distraught lover.

“ _It hurts, Jack...so much-_ ” Jack paled and Geoff reached for Ryan’s hand. Ray had a hold of Jack’s knee and Ryan’s forearm. Jack looked at the officer standing outside their car and they urged him on with a wave of his hand. The other officers were on standby, waiting for the order.

“I know, I know, honey, but we need to know where you are so we can come get you and take you to the hospital, okay?” He pleaded, his desperation was bubbling out of his calm voice. He wished he could hold Michael right now. He wished they hadn’t left him home alone.

“ _I-I…_ ” A pause and a sniffle. _“I don’t- fuck, I don’t know where I am, Jack_.” His voice sounded terrible. What had happened to him?

Shit. “Okay, honey, just- just look for anything that stands out, like a street sign or anything.” Jack bit his lip and raised his head to meet Geoff’s worried gaze. There was muffled sobs and shuffling on the other end. They waited anxiously, wanting to have the hurt man in their arms.

 _“I-I can barely move, they taped my arms and feet and my arm and leg hurt so much-_ ” Jack felt anxiety rise in his chest and opened his mouth but was stopped when Michael jumped back in. _“I see a- a barn with a… with a barn quilt on it. It’s orange and wh-white_.”

Jack repeated the information to everyone and the officer perked up. “I know where that barn is; everyone move out!” He turned and yelled at the waiting officers. “Get us an ambulance!” He turned and said something to Geoff and Ryan, but Jack was too busy listening to Michael to hear the officer.

“ _Please come get me...there's blood everywhere...mine- they shot me, Jack- I’m so s-scared…_ ” the car started moving and the others kept glancing over at him. “ _I feel so tired…_ ”

“We’re coming okay? The officers know where you are and we’re following them- don’t go to sleep, do you hear me?” His hands were shaking. He’s never been so scared in his life, he can’t imagine how Michael must feel at the moment. He felt a hand on his bicep and he turned to see Ray looking at him with a distraught expression on his face.

“How is he?” Jack held up a hand as a sign to wait and turned back to his phone.

“Michael, hey, honey- do you want to hear the others?” Jack asked gently. He heard a choked sob.

“ _Y-yeah…_ ” Jack turned the speaker on and there was a short silence where they only heard Michael’s pained breathing.

Ray was the first to speak, “Michael, we’re coming for you, buddy, so hold on a little while longer, yeah?”

 _“Yeah, sure,”_ there was a pause and a grunt and a sharp intake of breath was heard from the other end. “ _O-ohh, God…_ ” They all felt alarm at Michael’s fearful words. Ryan leaned back and grabbed the phone from Jack’s hand.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked in a hurried tone. Jack noticed the vice-like grip he had on his phone and distantly hoped he didn’t break it.

Michael let out a pained whimper and choked out, “ _my leg- it’s messed up… I landed on it when I fell out of the trunk…_ ” Geoff gripped the steering wheel with one hand and pressed a fist to his mouth. Gavin twitched and looked sick.

“Don’t...don’t worry, boi, the ambulance is going to be there even before us!” Gavin soothed with fake cheeriness, even as his face paled. They’d never heard Michael make such a scared and hurt noise. His next breaths came short and quick.

“ _N-no! I want you guys, please come get me- I’m going to die, I can’t feel my arm, they shot me-”_ Michael was in hysterics. That’s when Geoff grabbed the phone and they felt the push of the car going faster.

“Baby, it’s Geoff. I need you to calm down for me, you got that? C’mon, buddy, yeah...that’s it,” Geoff started taking steady breaths that Michael could hear and he started to mimic Geoff. “Good boy, I love you- we all love you and we’re coming to get you, one of us will be with you in the ambulance, so don’t you worry your pretty little head.” They were all relieved to hear Michael let out a small, shaky laugh. Gavin pressed his face into Jack’s shoulder and he felt wetness and squeezed the Brit’s hand.

“Goddamn, dude, we are going to invest in some security alarms.” Geoff wished they had done so earlier, but after getting their new home, their work had taken over and something like home security had apparently not been so important to Geoff. Geoff watched the road and followed the police. They were getting closer, but they weren’t going fast enough for the older man. He needed to get to Michael now. Jack took back the phone and Geoff frowned when Michael said nothing else. Ray seemed to sense that too and straightened up in his seat.

“Michael?” The puerto rican called for the man, but there was no response. Geoff frowned back at the others and gave a quick glance to Ryan in the passenger seat. Ryan reached back for the phone just as Michael spoke up, startling him.

 _“Sorry...I’m just...so tired_.”

Alarm rose in Ryan’s chest, “you need to stay awake, we’re almost there,” Ryan said as he saw the police cars come to a stop down the road.

“ _You’ve been saying that…_ ” Michael’s voice drifted off a little at the end and Ryan panicked.

“Geoff, hurry and park this fucking thing!” Ryan snapped, Geoff jerked the car over and Ryan was the first to jump out, making a mad dash for the parked ambulance and police cars. The others followed behind in a fast pace. When they got to them, the police didn’t hesitate to let them through. The paramedics were surrounding their boyfriend, who was lying with half his body on the road. Their hearts seized as they got a glimpse of his appearance. Michael was unconscious. His right leg was bent awkwardly, the broken leg he told them about. His arm was soaked in blood, both new and dried- his shirt was in a similar circumstance. More than half of his face was covered with blood and when they got closer they could see his neck was mottled with bruises. He looked dead, or at least like he should be. If he hadn’t had his phone…

Geoff shook his head and watched as the paramedics checked him for spinal injury- finding none- and lifted Michael onto a gurney. As Michael was laid onto it, his face scrunched up and a small whimper escaped him. Ray jerked forward, but seemed to think better of it and stepped away to grab Ryan’s hand. They watched as a paramedic called off all of Michael’s injuries.

“Possible closed compound fracture, gunshot wound in arm, the bullet seems to have went through, two head injuries: one on forehead, the other on the back left of the head. Possible concussion.” Michael groaned and a female paramedic leaned in and grabbed their flashlight, “Can you hear me, can you hear my voice?” The lifted each eyelid and flashed the light on his pupil and nodded to another paramedic. “Concussion.” Michael rolled his head towards the sound and made a small whimper. He opened his eyes and saw a fuzzy figure above him.

“Can you tell me your name?”

Gavin jumped in, “his name is Michael!”

The woman turned towards him, “Sir, please.” She gave him a stern look before returning to her patient. Gavin looked offended, but Ryan put a hand on his shoulder and he stayed silent.

“Sir, can you tell me your name?” She asked again, Michael furrowed his brow as he processed the question. Everything was so fuzzy...

“M...Michael Jones,” his glazed eyes roamed before landing on a large fuzzy group off to the side. “We’re taking you to the hospital now, okay?” He didn’t answer. Those people… The figures were getting closer and clearer. He jerked and tried to sit up, but he was strapped in. “Mr. Jones, you must stay-”

“Ry-?” He drifted to another figure with poofy hair. “Gav…?”

Ginger beard. Tired blue eyes. Scruffy hair and glasses.

“You-” he coughed and started again. “You came..?”

A sniffle and a hand grabbed his. Ray choked, “of course.”

“We need to move him now,” a paramedic motioned to the ambulance. “Are one of you coming to sit with him?”

Geoff didn’t think he could, his stress levels were through the room. Thankfully, they had Ryan.

The blonde man took a hold of Michael’s hand and walked with him as they put him into the awaiting ambulance. The others watched as the doors shut and the ambulance took off. They stood there frozen for a moment. Seeing the curly haired lad in such a state startled them and frankly, it frightened them too. Jack’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking and Geoff couldn’t blame him, his hands were shaking too.

“We need to…” Ray started.

“Yeah,” Geoff put his arm over Gavin and led the others to the van.

“He looked _horrible_ , Geoff,” Gavin whispered to him as they walked. He was staring at their feet. Geoff sighed and stopped them, the others paying them no mind and getting in the van. “Look at me,” Geoff waited until Gavin’s eyes traveled up to meet his.

“He’s going to be...fine, these doctors are going to fix your boi up, yeah?” He waited for Gavin to nod. The Brit gave him a weak smile before climbing into the van.

 

\---

 

There was a fleck of blood on his shoes. If he looked at his hands he would see blood there too. He wouldn’t look though. He resisted the urge to run his hands through his hair because he couldn’t think of what would happen if he got more of Michael’s blood on him-

He closed his eyes and sighed, putting his elbows on his knees and letting his head drop. He wanted to clean his hands, but he needed to wait for the others. So he was just going to have to ignore the slickness on his hands. His mind drifted to Michael. The lad had been in a terrible condition, his concussion had made him confused and more scared. There had been a moment where he looked at them with no recognition in his eyes and when it came to him, the only thing he said was, “ _you came_ ” and it was spoken in a surprised question.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the sound of shoes squeaking reached his ears. His head jerked up and he saw the others approaching him in a hustle. They looked stressed out of their minds.

“How is he?” Jack asked, somewhat out of breath, they must’ve been running.

“I-I don’t know,” Ryan said, squeezing his hands into fists as he tried to stay calm at that fact. “He hasn’t been in there long...maybe 15-20 minutes?” The bearded man nodded and slouched slightly. Ray and Gavin took this as a sign to sit down and sat beside each other to Ryan’s right. “What took you guys so long?” Ryan said, itching to clean his hands.

Jack looked back at Geoff, who wouldn’t meet their eyes. “Uh...Geoff and I had to switch seats halfway there.”

That caught Ryan’s interest. “Why? Did something happen?”

Geoff spoke suddenly, cutting Jack off before he could speak, “no! Well- yeah,” He rubbed his hands over his face and sat down beside Ryan, leaving Jack the only one standing. “I-I just...got too emotional to drive safely so Jack made me pull over.” Ryan wanted to pull the other gent close at his confession, but he remembered the blood-

“Hey, Rye-bread, you uh,” Ray mumbled and pointed to his blood slicked hands.

Geoff paled, as if just then noticing. “Jesus, dude, don’t fucking cuddle me until you get cleaned up.”

Ryan blushed in embarrassment and stood up, “I just wanted to wait for you guys is all.”

“That’s nice and all, but you could’ve did a quick rinse at least,” Ray told him, eyes not leaving his hands. “I know you couldn’t have liked Michael’s blood on your hands, psychopath or not.”

Ryan gave him a real smile and a tiny laugh that eased the tension in everyone before being dragged to the bathroom by Jack.

 

\---

 

They sat there for what felt like hours and it probably was. They were all very tired. It was sometime in the am. Nobody had cared enough to check the time because all of their minds were on Michael, who for a few hours ago, had been kidnapped and was thought to be dead. They had all believed that the next time they were to see the redhead, it was going to be in a body bag. Geoff vowed that he was never going to leave Michael home alone ever again- any of them for that matter. Gavin was getting antsy and was nervously picking at his shirt. Ray was leaning against him, slouched and arms crossed with a dazed look on his face.

Ryan was thankful to be able to look at his hands again, but if he let his mind wander, he could almost see Michael’s blood on his hands. Geoff or Jack was always there to draw him away with a touch or conversation. Thinking about all of Michael’s injuries made Jack sick. This was going to be a long recovery for him. But Jack knew they’d be with him through all of it. A doctor walked into the waiting room and they all straightened up.

He smiled at them, “I presume you’re all here for Michael Jones?” They all nodded so he continued. “Mr. Jones is going to be fine, he’s resting right now.” They let out a chorus of sighs of relief and started to get up.

The doctor held up his hands, stopping them. “I’m sorry, only his family can see him at the moment.”

“We _are_ his family,” Geoff challenged. “So please, sir, we need to see him.”

They watched as the doctor hesitated and seemed to think about it, before sighing with a reluctant nod. They gave him their thanks and tried not to make a mad dash for Michael’s room. The doctor followed behind them.

“I want to warn you before you go in, he’s got a lot of tubes hooked up to him and he’s bandaged up pretty good, so it might be a shock for you to see him like this.” They nodded seriously and were suddenly hesitant to go in.

When they did, they realized this image would never leave them. Michael was indeed hooked up to many tubes, his face was swollen and purpling, there was a nose cannula on him, he had wrappings around his head and on his arm along with a cast on his leg. When they got closer, they saw the near black hand shaped bruises on his neck and the busted lip. Ryan shook his head and gritted his teeth, angered at Michael’s situation. Gavin held onto Ryan’s arm for support and Ryan exhaled tiredly. Ray walked around the room to take a hold of Michael’s hand, he was gentle because it was his gun wound arm and he was afraid that if he made any movements, it would hurt him.

“We put the nose cannula on him because he was strangled. There is slight damage to his larynx, but it’s only superficial.” Geoff dropped into a chair and gently held Michael’s hand. A wave of emotion came over him and he grabbed the limp hand with both of his and pressed his lips to it, not caring that there was someone else there watching. He didn’t leave that position. Soon the doctor left them to have their privacy. He closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. They nearly lost one of their own in less than 24 hours. That frightened him so very much.

A hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly. “He’s going to heal, Geoff, he’s going to be okay.”

Words bubbled in his throat and he choked out, “what about mentally, Jack? What about _that_?” The room had already been quiet, but now it was accented. The hand left his shoulder and he felt a tiny bit of remorse at that before he heard a chair moving. He moved Michael’s hand away from his face to turn and see Jack setting a chair beside him. He watched Jack walk around the chair and sit down, he laid his own hand on top of Geoff and Michael’s before speaking.

“We’ll be there for him, if he has nightmares- or whatever, _it doesn’t matter_ because we’re going to be there for him.” Geoff sniffled, realizing he'd started crying before pressing a kiss to Jack's lips in gratitude. 

“My boi is tough, he’s going to come out of this quick!” Gavin said, patting Michael’s hip.

Ray laughed, "you're boi's also going to kick your ass when he finds all those selfies you took on his phone while he was hospitalized." They all laughed as Gavin made an affronted squawk.

As Geoff considered Michael’s relaxed face and the determination of his other lovers, he knew that Michael was going to be just fine.


End file.
